A Private Tutor
by TeamLouis
Summary: Tout oppose Harry et Louis. L'un est timide et réservé, l'autre bad boy et provocateur. Lorsqu'Harry est dans l'obligation de donner des cours particuliers à Louis, la confrontation s'impose. #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, du célèbre boysband One Direction. Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif où le groupe n'existe pas. Mode Louis punk et Harry timide. Lemon plus ou moins hard avec un langage vulgaire.

**Note : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

Harry se dirigea en avant pour traverser la route, regardant à droite, puis à gauche, et encore à droite, traçant son propre chemin vers les portes de l'école. Sa main agrippa le dossier pour le maintenir serré contre sa poitrine. Son sac pendait sur son épaule, se balançant lorsqu'il accéléra le pas pour rentrer dans l'établissement.

En entrant dans la cour, Harry déglutit nerveusement quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le groupe de garçons recroquevillés dans un coin. Très vite, il baissa le regard, ne souhaitant pas que l'un d'eux le remarque.

Les garçons avaient deux de plus que lui, et tous étaient beaucoup plus grands que lui. Certaines personnes dans la classe d'Harry les idéalisaient réellement, disant combien ils étaient cool. Harry voulait toujours lever les yeux au ciel chaque fois que les garçons de sa classe disaient qu'ils aimeraient être comme eux, et il soupirait chaque fois que les filles disaient vouloir sortir avec l'un d'eux. Elles utilisaient d'autres termes aussi, des termes qui faisaient furieusement rougir Harry alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur son travail et ignorer les commentaires explicites.

Le leader du groupe, ou celui que toutes les filles, et même quelques garçons, aimaient le plus était Louis. Il venait toujours à l'école avec sa chemise déboutonnée sur son torse, et les manches retroussées pour que ses bras recouverts de tatouages puissent être exposés. Ses tatouages étaient ce que tout le monde aimait le plus à son sujet, sauf les professeurs, bien sûr.

Louis se trouvait toujours dans le bureau du directeur, pour une raison ou une autre. Les enseignants avaient d'abord essayé de lui faire enlever son piercing à la lèvre et celui au nez, mais Louis avait refusé et s'était rendu dans le bureau de Mr Grey, se fichant complètement des règles de l'école.

Cela ne changeait rien. Louis était le genre de personne qui n'avait pas de leçon à recevoir, surtout de la part des professeurs. C'était un bad boy, un provocateur. Il jurait excessivement, se fichait de son attitude déplaisante, ses devoirs jamais faits, ou alors sans effort. Ce qui semblait fonctionner réellement chez lui était l'art, étant donné qu'il avait dessiné lui-même la plupart des tatouages encrer sur son corps.

Il était vrai de dire que Louis et Harry étaient deux personnes très différentes. Harry était fier de son travail et de son apparence. Il était quelqu'un de timide et préférait étudier plutôt que sortir tout le temps avec ses amis. Il était calme et se tenait à l'écart de tout lorsqu'il était à l'école, ce qui lui permettait de rester concentré pour l'aider à obtenir les meilleurs grades possibles.

Ce n'était que récemment que Louis avait parlé à Harry. Il était habituellement ignoré ou non reconnu, mais la semaine d'avant, Louis avait confronté Harry sur le retour de l'école. Il l'avait appelé et lui avait ri au nez, le laissant se sentir faible et sans valeur. Il était beaucoup plus facile pour Harry de s'en sortir s'il était ignoré, mais maintenant, Louis faisait une blague à son propos dès qu'il le voyait.

Harry garda la tête baissée tandis qu'il marchait, se rapprochant de la porte d'entrée de l'école. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer fortement lorsqu'il passa près des garçons, il espérait qu'ils ne diraient rien sur lui. Cependant, il ralentit lorsqu'il entendit leur conversation, la curiosité l'emportant sur la raison.

« -Waouh, mec ! C'est cool !

-Il est impressionnant, putain ! »

Harry tourna la tête pour voir ce dont les garçons parlaient avec émerveillement. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Louis, la tête sur le côté, son cou offert à la vue de tous. Harry devina qu'il montrait le nouveau tatouage qu'il avait sur le cou, une sorte de dessin noir qu'Harry ne pouvait voir d'où il était.

« -Je l'ai fait ce week-end. Il m'a coûté un peu cher, mais ça valait le coup, non ? se vanta Louis, la tête toujours tournée pour que ses amis aient un bon aperçu de son tatouage. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, sachant que Louis irait directement dans le bureau du directeur une fois rentré dans l'école. Il leva les yeux au ciel et descendit lentement son regard vers le bas, remarquant que la chemise de Louis était déboutonnée, assez pour exposer l'essentiel de son torse.

Harry déglutit, sentant la chaleur s'établir sous sa propre chemise scolaire. Il continua de regarder, remarquant le début d'un tatouage noir sur la poitrine de Louis. Il pencha inconsciemment la tête, se demandant combien de tatouages étaient cachés sous l'uniforme.

« -Tu vois quelque chose que tu aimes, crétin ? »

Harry releva rapidement la tête et cligna deux fois des yeux, sentant un frisson de peur parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Il sentit ses joues se crisper lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de se défendre et d'expliquer pourquoi il le regardait. Il rougit encore plus lorsqu'il entendit le rire de Louis, sachant qu'il lui était destiné.

« -Si tu as fini de me regarder, tu peux aller lire un livre ou un truc dans le genre, hein ? »

Harry hocha la tête et se retourna rapidement, en essayant de ne pas montrer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à ces garçons moqueurs. Il se précipita vers la porte de l'école et y rentra, laissant échapper un profond soupir quand la porte fut fermée.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le grand escalier en face de la salle des professeurs, Harry soupira à nouveau. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû regarder, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas à cause du tatouage, il le savait, c'était plus qu'un simple regard sur le torse de Louis. Les muscles sous sa peau qu'avait entraperçus Harry lui revinrent subitement à l'esprit, lui faisant manquer une marche. Il trébucha avant de tendre la main pour se retenir à la rampe.

Il rougit, et vérifia que personne n'avait vu sa chute. Il souffla de soulagement et se redressa, avant de gravir le reste de l'escalier avec plus de précaution.

Lorsqu'il attint le haut des marches, il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, au fond du couloir. Il soupira, se disant d'oublier Louis et sa poitrine tonique. Il se sentait confus, il ne comprenait l'intérêt soudain pour le garçon qui le méprisait et le menaçait. Il secoua la tête et soupira, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la classe, sachant que maintenant, il pourrait être loin de Louis et se concentrer sur son travail.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, Harry se dirigea vers son bureau et posa son dossier. Il leva les yeux pour voir son professeur près de l'armoire avec une pile de livres dans les mains.

« -Oh, bonjour, Harry ! dit-il, marchant près des tables pour déposer un livre sur chacune d'elles. C'est agréable de te voir de si bonne heure, comme toujours. »

Harry sourit et déposa son sac près de son bureau.

« -Et bien, je ne voudrais manquer votre cours pour rien au monde, n'est-ce pas ? plaisanta-t-il, souriant encore plus lorsque son professeur se mit à rire.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il, se dirigeant vers son bureau une fois tous les livres distribués. »

Il s'assit sur sa chaise et regarda Harry.

« -Je suis content que vous soyez ici avant tout le monde, j'ai besoin de vous parler, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, inquiet, sentant une vague de panique le submerger. Il hocha la tête et s'avança vers le bureau de son professeur.

« -Il n'y a rien de mal ! Du moins, je ne le pense pas, commença le professeur en se mordant la lèvre. J'ai parlé à Mr Hayes sur certains garçons de sa classe, vous savez, juste pour voir comment ils progressent. »

Harry déglutit, sachant que Mr Hayes avait les trois garçons dans sa classe. Il hocha la tête quand son professeur continua.

« -Il m'a dit que quelques uns avaient des difficultés en mathématiques, un garçon en particulier. Et, c'est une grande question, mais avec vos connaissances et votre niveau, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée si vous pouviez lui enseigner quelques notions ? Juste pour l'aider un peu. »

Harry cligna des yeux, espérant que ce n'était pas la personne qu'il avait en tête. Il déglutit à nouveau.

« -Qui devrais-je aider ? »

Le visage de son professeur s'adoucit et il sourit lorsqu'il annonça le nom.

« -Louis Tomlinson. »

Harry leva les yeux vers l'horloge qui se trouvait sur le mur en face de lui. Il sentait un profond sentiment d'inquiétude, lui tordant l'estomac, le mettant mal à l'aise. Il soupira et acheva la phrase qu'il était en train d'écrire, avant de reboucher son stylo. Il rangea ses livres et son étui à crayons puis se leva, remettant soigneusement de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

C'était quelque chose qu'Harry faisait tous les mardis après l'école. Il restait une heure de plus en classe, une fois que tout le monde était parti, afin de faire plus de travail. Cela l'aidait beaucoup, et avec un test d'anglais pour bientôt, Harry avait l'impression de devoir fournir encore plus d'efforts.

Harry dit un rapide au revoir à son professeur d'anglais et quitta la salle de classe, le sentiment de malaise ne quittant pas son ventre. Il commençait à être nerveux, ses mains étaient moites de sueur et son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine. Il avait redouté ce moment toute la journée, car une fois dehors, il se rendrait chez Louis Tomlinson pour l'aider en maths.

Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait l'aider, Louis ayant tout simplement décider de ne pas apprendre. Mais Harry n'aimait pas dire non, surtout à ses professeurs. Alors il avait accepté de donner des cours particuliers à Louis, promettant de l'aider suffisamment pour ses prochaines leçons avec Mr Hayes. Tout était arrangé avec le professeur, et la mère d'Harry, pour que ce dernier se rende chez Louis une fois son travail supplémentaire fini.

Louis vivait à quelques rues de celle d'Harry, il était donc facile d'y arriver. Il marcha le long de la rue et regarda les deux rangées de maison, sachant que Louis vivait au 42.

Une fois la bonne maison trouvée, Harry laissa échapper une respiration tremblante. Il déglutit et essuya ses mains moites sur son uniforme scolaire, ne voulant pas que Louis se moque de le voir si nerveux. Bien qu'il soit sûr que Louis trouverait une raison pour se moquer de lui, il savait quel genre de personnes il était.

Harry se dirigea lentement dans l'allée en pierre et remarqua qu'aucune voiture n'était garée. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, devinant qu'il serait seul avec Louis. Sa main agrippa le dossier qu'il tenait lorsqu'il arriva à la porte d'entrée. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de se retourner et de rentrer directement chez lui.

Harry soupira puis leva la main pour frapper trois fois contre la porte. Il laissa tomber sa main, attendant patiemment. Il espéra que Louis ait oublié leur arrangement et qu'il ne soit pas chez lui. Ses espoirs furent brisés lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et Louis le regarda.

« -Et bien, si ce n'est pas mon curly, sourit Louis, lâchant la porte pour croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. »

Harry rougit à l'entente de ce surnom, mais se racla la gorge, ne voulant pas montrer qu'il était gêné par les taquineries de Louis.

« -J'espère que je ne te dérange pas. C'est juste que nous nous sommes arrangés pour que je t'aide en maths… »

Harry s'arrêta et rougit encore plus lorsque Louis le détailla de haut en bas. Ce dernier le regarda à nouveau et haussa les sourcils.

« -Mais tu as probablement oublié, termina Harry. »

Louis haussa les épaules.

« -Non, je m'en souvenais, j'avais vraiment hâte d'y être, sourit-il à nouveau, mettant Harry mal à l'aise. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer. »

Harry hocha la tête et sourit légèrement quand Louis recula pour le laisser passer. Il entra dans la maison, puis regarda à l'intérieur, remarquant combien la maison était désordonnée par rapport à la sienne. L'odeur omniprésente de cigarette dans l'air le rendait plus malade qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« -Suis-moi, curly, dit Louis en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. »

Harry le regarda gravir les marches, confus, se demandant pourquoi ils allaient à l'étage. Il pensait qu'ils travailleraient dans la salle à manger. Il se mordit la lèvre et monta prudemment les marches, suivant Louis.

Arrivé en haut des marches, Harry toussa, l'odeur de cigarette plus forte qu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il entendait le gloussement de Louis, et ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans une chambre, supposée celle de Louis. Ce dernier ferma la porte derrière eux et Harry regarda la pièce assez sombre.

Des posters de groupes de musique dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler étaient accrochés aux murs, ainsi que des croquis dessinés à la main représentant des scènes sombres et lugubres, y compris des crânes. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit une étagère avec une longue épée dessus.

« -Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu ne fumais pas, plaisanta Louis sarcastiquement. J'aurais peut-être dû parfumer ma chambre pour toi. »

Harry se retourna pour lui faire face, le voyant sourire. Il regarda Louis se diriger vers un cendrier à côté du lit et prendre le restant d'une cigarette allumée. Louis tira une longue bouffée et recracha la fumée aux yeux d'Harry.

« -Tiens, dit Louis, lui tendant sa cigarette. Je ne le dirais à personne. »

Harry regarda la cigarette, son visage pâlissant quand il secoua la tête.

« -Non, non merci. »

Louis sourit et baissa sa main.

« -Comme tu veux. »

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand Louis se tourna pour prendre une nouvelle bouffée avant d'écraser le mégot dans le cendrier.

« -Tu peux t'asseoir sur le lit, si tu veux, proposa-t-il, désignant d'un signe de tête le lit. »

Harry cligna des yeux puis se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit dessus. Ses fesses posées sur le matelas, il laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds et posa son dossier sur ses genoux. Il regarda Louis qui lui sourit, avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

Les yeux d'Harry parcoururent rapidement l'apparence de Louis. Il était différent sans son uniforme scolaire. Le jean noir et le T-shirt blanc moulant qu'il portait le rendait plus vieux qu'il ne l'était. A contrario, l'uniforme d'Harry le faisait paraitre beaucoup plus jeune. Harry s'arrêta pour regarder les bras de Louis, couverts de tatouages noirs qui cachaient la couleur naturelle de sa peau.

Louis réprima un autre sourire lorsqu'il remarqua le regard d'Harry. Il leva un sourcil, mais décida de ne rien mentionner.

« -Alors, que vas-tu me faire étudier ? »

Harry détourna rapidement les yeux et se pencha vers son sac.

« -J'ai pas mal de manuels de maths. J'ai pensé que nous aurions pu les utiliser. »

Louis regarda les manuels qu'Harry sortit, ne prêtant aucune attention à leur égard. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry.

« -Nous pourrions. Ou nous pourrions oublier tout ça et faire quelque chose d'amusant à la place. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais s'arrêta quand Louis se pencha pour prendre les manuels et le dossier pour les jeter à terre. Il les regarda, puis leva les yeux vers Louis, déglutissant nerveusement quand il se rassit près de lui.

« -Qu'en dis-tu ? Tu veux qu'on s'amuse, Harry ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il connaisse son prénom.

« -Comment tu connais mon nom ? demanda-t-il, souhaitant juste que Louis s'éloigne de lui. »

Louis haussa les épaules.

« -Tout le monde connait ton prénom. Tu es Harry. Celui qui aime l'école, le puceau doux et innocent.

-Je ne suis pas vierge ! se défendit brusquement Harry. »

Il ne voulait pas que Louis pense qu'il était encore vierge, parce qu'il ne l'était pas. Il n'avait couché qu'une seule fois, l'année dernière, avec un garçon. Donc, il n'était plus puceau. Il ne voulait que Louis le prenne pour un idiot.

Louis sourit et haussa un sourcil.

« -Oh, tu ne l'es pas ? »

Il leva lentement la main et la posa sur la nuque d'Harry.

« -Tu as déjà couché avec un garçon ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent à la question et il sentit ses joues le brûler, venant de l'embarras et de la façon dont Louis le regardait.

« -Euh… Une fois, répondit Harry. »

Louis sourit à la réponse et laissa glisser sa main. Il se lécha les lèvres et ses yeux dévièrent le long du corps d'Harry.

« -Je parie qu'il y a un vilain garçon quelque part à l'intérieur de toi. Une mauvaise petite salope qui prie pour une belle grosse bite. Ai-je raison ? »

Harry sentit une chaleur fulgurante traverser son corps, et il était troublé par l'approche soudaine de Louis. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment agir ou réagir face à ce que Louis lui avait dit. Et autant qu'il se détestait pour cela, il mentirait s'il osait dire que ça ne l'avait pas excité.

« -Il avait une grosse bite, Harry, le gars qui t'a baisé ? demanda Louis, fixant avec intensité Harry.

-Je… Je ne… bégaya Harry, se sentant très mal à l'aise.

-Je pense que c'est ce dont tu as besoin, le coupa Louis. »

Il tendit la main pour saisir le genou d'Harry et fit lentement glisser ses doigts jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse.

« -Je pense que tu as besoin d'une belle grosse bite. »

Harry se tortilla sous le toucher de Louis, sachant que sa main se rapprochait de son entrejambe.

« -Je… Je pense que je vais y aller. C'était une mauvaise idée. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais s'arrêta lorsque Louis attrapa sa main. Il attrapa la hanche d'Harry avec sa main libre et le retourna, le confrontant au lit, se plaçant désormais derrière lui. Il sourit en entendant Harry haleter et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

« -Mais nous venons juste de commencer, ne pars pas maintenant… »

Harry tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui et il vit juste le sourire rayonnant de Louis. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, lui dire qu'il était mal à l'aise et qu'il voulait partir, quand il sentit quelque chose de dur se presser contre le bas de son dos. Il sursauta et écarquilla les yeux quand il devina ce que c'était.

« -Tu vois, Harry, commença Louis, en poussant ses hanches de sorte que son érection soit un peu plus pressée contre Harry. Tu es venu ici pour m'aider, mais en réalité, c'est moi qui vais t'aider. »

Il s'arrêta et retira sa main de la hanche d'Harry pour la placer sur son ventre, le rapprochant de lui.

« -J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas si innocent que tu le laisses paraitre. Je veux dire, une bouche comme la tienne a définitivement été faite pour sucer des bites. »

Harry haleta à ces mots puis baissa la tête pour voir la main de Louis descendre le long de son ventre pour toucher la bosse qui s'était honteusement formée sous son uniforme scolaire. Il couina lorsque Louis caressa son érection, le faisant durcir encore plus.

« -Je parie qu'à l'intérieur de toi, tu veux te faire prendre. Tu as besoin d'être rempli par une bonne grosse bite, déclara Louis, en frottant doucement sa main sur la bosse d'Harry. Tu en as besoin, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

-Je… »

Harry s'arrêta pour déglutir, sentant son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. La tête lui tournait et la fumée de cigarette remplissait ses narines, les deux l'étourdissant. Il voulait pousser Louis et courir pour rentrer chez lui. Mais en même temps, il voulait rester et laisser Louis faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Juste, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait le plus.

« -Dis-moi, Harry, siffla Louis, déplaçant sa main plus fortement sur le renflement d'Harry, le sentant beaucoup plus dur à ce simple toucher. »

Harry déglutit à nouveau et hocha lentement la tête.

« -Je… J'en ai besoin. »

Louis sourit et posa un petit baiser sur la nuque d'Harry. D'une main, il ouvrit le bouton et la fermeture éclair du pantalon scolaire avant de le tirer vers le bas pour le faire tomber à ses chevilles. Il glissa ses doigts dans l'élastique du caleçon d'Harry, et le fit lui aussi glisser le long de ses jambes, laissant Harry à moitié nu, la bouche ouverte, en état de choc.

« -Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bégaya Harry, tournant la tête pour regarder Louis.

-Je vais t'aider. »

Louis glissa ses doigts sous le menton d'Harry pour l'obliger à lui faire face, puis repositionna ses mains dans le bas de son dos et sur sa hanche.

« -Je vais te prendre avec ma grosse, grosse bite, juste comme tu as dit que tu avais besoin. »

Harry sursauta à nouveau quand Louis le poussa avec force sur le lit. Ses mains étaient pressées à plat sur la couette, et il tourna la tête, sa joue contre la couette. Il sentit l'emprise des mains de Louis sur ses cuisses quand celui-ci écarta grossièrement ses jambes.

« -Regardez ça, roucoula Louis pour lui-même, levant la main pour caresser doucement les fesses d'Harry. Un si mignon petit cul. »

Harry rougit et ferma les yeux, se sentant honteux d'apprécier secrètement ce que son amant lui faisait subir. Il se mordit la lèvre quand il sentit les longs doigts se déplacer entre ses fesses, ayant l'impression d'être écarté. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et haleta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide glisser autour de son intimité inviolée.

Il leva légèrement la tête pour regarder derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils dans la confusion, ne voyant pas Louis, puis, en une seconde, Harry réalisa que ce dernier était à genoux et que l'humidité provenait de sa langue. Il se retourna et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, sentant Louis le lécher à nouveau.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir, sachant que s'il le faisait, cela serait très bruyant. Il laissa de petits halètements quitter sa bouche lorsque l'humidité de la langue de Louis lapa sa zone sensible. Un gémissement soudain franchit la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque Louis poussa sa langue en lui.

« -Je savais que tu aimerais ça, déclara Louis, une fois sa langue dehors. Tu vas prendre avec plaisir tout ce que je te donne, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry haleta et hocha la tête, trop gêné pour répondre. Il entendit Louis rire avant que ce dernier ne se remette au travail, faisant gémir Harry plus fort.

Ressortant sa langue, Louis se remit debout et posa sa main sur les fesses d'Harry. Ses doigts massèrent la chair molle, puis la frappèrent soudainement avec une force vive.

« -Putain de salope. »

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit, la sensation de picotements sur ses fesses traversant son corps. Il sentit la chaleur se diffuser en lui, tandis que son sexe se contractait contre le matelas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il aimait cette sensation plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Sa tête lui tournait plus vite maintenant, lui donnant l'impression d'être malade, mais il était toujours aussi excité.

Louis garda sa main serrée contre les fesses d'Harry, avant de la lever à nouveau et de lui donner une forte claque. Il frappa une troisième fois, avant d'ouvrir son jean et de le laisser tomber avec hâte, un besoin vital de se sentir libéré de ses vêtements moulants.

Harry avait le souffle coupé alors qu'il attendait la prochaine claque de Louis. Il sentit les larmes lui piquer le coin des yeux après les coups douloureux qu'il avait reçus, mais il se mordit la lèvre et cligna vivement les yeux. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration, sentant son cœur battre trop fort contre sa poitrine.

Louis éloigna à coups de pied son jean et son boxer, puis enleva son T-shirt pour le jeter au sol. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son pénis et il se prodigua quelques caresses, se rendant plus dur encore.

Il se lécha les lèvres et marcha vers le mur en face du lit, attrapant une petite bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif sur l'étagère.

Revenant vers Harry, il gémit en le voyant soumis à lui. Il déroula le préservatif sur son érection et ouvrit le lubrifiant, versant une partie du liquide sur ses deux doigts. Il déplaça sa main près d'Harry et fit glisser un de ses doigts sur son intimité, le faisant sursauter de surprise.

Il jeta le tube de lubrifiant sur le lit et appuya sa main sur la hanche d'Harry, le maintenant contre le matelas. Louis poussa son doigt en lui, sentant la chaleur étroite autour de lui. Il gémit et l'enfonça plus en avant, puis commença à pousser hors et dans Harry.

Louis ajouta un second doigt et le glissa en même temps que le premier, étirant Harry au maximum. Il martelait ses doigts hors et dans plus vite maintenant, coulissant jusqu'à ses phalanges. Il gémit des sons qu'Harry faisait, un mélange d'halètements et de soupirs.

« -Tu vas te sentir si bien autour de ma bite, chuchota Louis, pénétrant Harry avec ses doigts. Je vais te faire crier comme jamais. »

Harry gémit, se sentant brièvement mal à l'aise quand Louis retira ses doigts. Il prit un court instant pour se calmer, ayant besoin de contrôler le souffle pris dans sa gorge.

« -Tu es prêt pour ma bite, petite salope ? gémit Louis, une des ses mains serrée sur la hanche d'Harry, l'autre enveloppée autour de son érection couverte de lubrifiant.

-Ouais, ouais, je suis prêt, je te veux, répondit Harry en haletant, lui-même surpris par sa réponse. »

Louis sourit et guida son érection vers l'intimité d'Harry, et se mordit la lèvre quand il poussa lentement en lui, entendant la respiration forte de son amant. Etant rentré à moitié, il laissa tomber sa main pour agripper l'autre hanche d'Harry, l'attirant vers lui en s'enfonçant encore plus.

« -Oh mon dieu, Louis…, gémit Harry, sentant l'excitation parcourir son corps. »

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, même pas lors de sa première fois. C'était bien différent, ayant Louis en lui, il se sentait électrisé et c'était si intense qu'il ne voulait que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

« -Ouais, tu aimes ça ? Tu veux que je te baise plus fort, petite salope ? demanda Louis, ses doigts serrant fort les hanches d'Harry, laissant des marques rouges sur la peau fragile.

-Oui. S'il te plait, Louis. Je te veux vite et fort. »

Louis gémit quand il commença à s'enfoncer plus durement en Harry, le faisant haleter plus fort. Il se mordit la lèvre sous les coups durs, ses hanches claquant durement contre les fesses de son amant.

« -Tu es tellement serré, putain. C'est incroyable ! dit Louis, commençant à créer un rythme régulier, poussant maintenant plus vite en Harry. »

Harry se sentit pousser des ailes, un sentiment de fierté, il impressionnait Louis. Il gémit et bougea en arrière, s'enfonçant lui-même sur Louis. Ses mains saisirent fermement la couette et sa bouche s'ouvrit quand Louis toucha sa prostate.

« -Putain, Louis ! Juste là ! Continue, putain, ne t'arrête pas ! »

Louis continua ses poussées, frappant le même endroit, faisant gémir fortement Harry. Il gémit à la réaction d'Harry puis leva la main pour frapper la fesse de son amant. Il recommença encore et encore, laissant des marques rouges, martelant toujours plus en lui.

« -Tu es une salope, n'est-ce pas ? Putain, je le savais. Tu es une putain de salope. Prends ma bite, Harry. »

Harry gémit et leva son corps pour laisser tomber sa main sous lui. Il eut le souffle coupé dès que sa main s'enroula autour de son sexe dur, sentant la crispation de son membre. Il savait qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il jouisse, il pouvait déjà sentir son ventre se contracter et les picotements parcourir son corps.

Harry ferma les yeux lorsqu'il se masturba vivement, se rapprochant de plus en plus dans le point de non-retour. Il gémit fort et agrippa fermement la couette de sa main libre, criant le nom de Louis quand il attint son orgasme et vint violement sur la couette.

Louis cria lorsqu'il sentit les muscles d'Harry se resserrer autour de son pénis, rendant la sensation de pénétration plus intense. Ses mains saisirent les hanches d'Harry et il se mordit la lèvre, si proche de son propre orgasme.

« -Putain, ouais ! Je vais jouir ! gémit Louis en donnant un dernier coup avant de se vider dans le préservatif. »

Une fois son souffle recouvré, Louis se retira et se recula pour enlever son préservatif. Il le jeta dans la poubelle puis se dirigea vers le lit, et aida Harry à se redresser, enroulant ses bras autour de son corps frêle.

Harry baissa les yeux sur les bras serrés autour de sa taille, et regarda les nombreux tatouages sur la peau de Louis. Ses yeux suivaient les différentes formes, toutes si rapprochées que, dans la confusion, on aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un seul tatouage. Il cligna des yeux et se retourna pour faire face à Louis.

Il regarda le nouveau tatouage sur le cou de Louis, celui qu'il avait montré à ses amis. Il pencha la tête pour étudier le grand crâne avait écrit _No Fear _en dessous. Il regarda Louis quand celui-ci émit un petit rire.

« -Tu aimes vraiment regarder, n'est-ce pas ? dit Louis, souriant en voyant le regard d'excuse d'Harry. »

Louis haussa les épaules et resserra son emprise sur la taille d'Harry.

« -Ca ne me dérange pas, ce sont toutes des pièces d'art. »

Harry déglutit, commençant à se sentir mal à l'aise par la présence de Louis. Il n'avait jamais su comment réagir avec Louis, il avait toujours peur de dire quelque chose de stupide et que Louis se moque de lui chaque fois qu'il le pourrait. Harry préférait quand Louis n'était pas là, même si ce dernier venait de lui donner le meilleur orgasme de sa jeune vie.

« -Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant, murmura Harry, se dégageant de l'emprise de Louis. »

Il remit rapidement son boxer et son pantalon, avant de se pencher pour prendre son sac et ses manuels. Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais Louis le retint par le poignet.

« -Attends, dit-il. »

Il attendit qu'Harry lui fasse de nouveau face pour s'approcher de lui et l'embrasser tendrement. Il se recula et sourit face au visage choqué d'Harry.

« -Merci d'être venu m'aider, Harry ! Tu reviens la semaine prochaine, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense ne pas pouvoir me passer de tes cours… »

Harry rougit lorsque Louis lâcha son poignet. Il hésita un instant et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Louis. Il sourit et se précipita hors de la chambre de Louis, persuadé que cette relation allait prendre un autre tournent. La sensation de vertige le reprit lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers et quitta la maison.


End file.
